Father of a Dark one
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Harry has been lied to and now he is after the truth. What if he finds out Voldemort is his real father not James? Now Harry questions everything he ever knew and what will he end up doing in the end? Become like his father or will be still be Harry?
1. Chapter 1 True bloodlines

Harry stood leaning against the gave of Voldemort's father grave. He was suppose to be here on Dumbledore orders that today would be the day Voldemort was killed by him, but Harry didn't want that.

He flashback to what he had discovered from Dumbledore's office after being told to have some candy while he tend to something. He was 17 but he was living a huge lie.

_Flashback_

Harry sat in the office trying to think of something other then the fact that Ron was once again jealous of him. Hermonie was driving him insane with the whole prophecy. He soon got up and looked at a letter on the table.

_**Dear Albus,**_

_**I see that your plan to use Harry as a weapon to destroy Voldemort is going as you plan. I also notice that you are making it so that you are the only one he can turn to, you know with Sirius death, his parents and even his friends hatred and actions around him.**_

_**I can't wait for Voldemort to be killed by his very own son,**_

_**Your friend**_

_**George Freedal.**_

Harry didn't know what to think but then he saw letters written by both Dumbledore and this George person. Harry read them, the beatings when he was a kid. The fake adoption papers sign by James. The pregency test given to his mother Lilly. Soon he heard someone so he grabs a few of the paper including the birth one and placed them in his robe before grabbing a few candies.

End of Flashback 

After that Harry had done what Dumbledore ask. He sent Voldemort telling him to meet him here. He brought the documents he was going to get Voldemort to answer him. He knew how to as well.

Harry was mad at the thought of what his life had been. A lie for Dumbledore game! Soon he saw Voldemort enter into the grave alone just as he was asking.

"Hello Potter!" said Voldemort looking evilly at him.

"Hello Voldemort or should I say father?" snap Harry.

Voldemort stood there so Harry had figured it out. He looked up to see Harry walking over to him.

"I found this in Dumbledore's office. It said here that my father is not James Potter but rather you. So is it true?" asked Harry.

"So you are going to trust me to answer that," said Voldemort.

"I am unsure of everything right now. I want to show you this. This is a new potion I made. It works the same as a truth potion but for only one question."

"And how do I know that the potion is what you say?"

"Because I have made one for me, but there are deals to this I can only ask you if you truly are my father and you can only ask about my life from age 4-10!"

"Deal, but you go first!"

"Alright. Ask away!"

Harry shallow the potion and looked at the man that might be his very father.

"What is the name of your best friend at the age of 6?" asked Voldemort.

"I didn't have one. My aunt and uncle didn't allow me to make one and if I did they would punish me and well end up forbidding me from talking to who ever it is," said Harry. "My turn. Here!"

Voldemort took the potion and looked at Harry.

"Are you my father?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" said Voldemort.

A/N: I wanted to give this a try. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Why you try to kill me

Harry turn from Voldemort and felt like his own life was coming apart. Why? Why did he look like James? Why did Voldemort try and kill him that night? Why would everyone lie to him like that? Did they even know?

Voldemort knew Harry was trying to sink this all in and walked over so he was now standing before the boy. He then looked at Harry who seems to have his eyes filled with tears that he dare not let leave his eyes.

"Why did you try to kill me?" asked Harry.

"I never tried to kill you Harry!" said Voldemort.

Harry looked at him confused, but he could tell this was no lie.

"Your mom and me were never truly married, but we both knew that we cared for each other. Then one day we knew that we wanted to have a child together but Dumbledore found out. He wiped your mom's memories of me and James agree to marry Lilly and raise you," said Voldemort. "Then on the day you were born they placed a spell on you that made you look and act like James. In a matter of speaking the messed with your DNA. I search for you and then heard of the prophecy. I knew it had to be you so I came to the house with Wormtail's information. I never planned to kill anyone but James that night."

Harry nodded glad for once to be hearing the truth. He stood there listening wondering what could have happen.

"When I got there James tried to fight me and I was only too willing to destroy him like he had destroy me with the help of Dumbledore. Then I moved onwards to your mother and there she was wand out and glaring at me. I notice a change in her eyes and knew the Lillian I loved had been killed. It pain me to kill her Harry and that day hunts me each and every second of my life. That was when I heard you crying and I walked over. For the first time I got to see you. It wasn't me that threw the killing curse at you Harry!" said Voldemort reaching out and placing his hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"Then who did?" asked Harry looking up.

"I was standing there trying to remember very second of this momate. The momate I got to see my only child for the first time when I heard someone speck the killing curse. I reacted trying to save you with my own killing curse at the dark wizard but the spells backfire and they both flew at you. I felt like my heart just stopped but that when I saw that you were all right, but the blast redirected and hit me. I then reopen some of your true parts of you lock away and well you know what happen after that."

"What about the other years, first, second, fourth, fifth?"

"The first year I was putting on a act. I was hoping that you would be knocked out and then with my new body I could take you home with me. I knew that you had to feel frighten in order for your guard to be done. Trust me those words were harder to say then anything. In the second year that was a younger vision of myself he had no idea who we really were due to the fact that back then I didn't even know who your mom was yet alone that I was going to be a father. I was reacting on information given to me by that girl. As for the fourth and fifth I never plan to kill you my son. I made it looked that way to test you. Trust me I could never or will never be able to kill you!"

Harry looked at him and nodded. He knew that this was the truth but what was he to do now.

"Now what?"

A/N: There you go! More to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Turning back the time

"Now what?" asked Harry once again? "I mean I am your son and…"

With that Harry fell to the floor and lightly cried. All his life was one big lie after another. Did Sirius know about this? Harry sat there not caring how weak he looked he knew Voldemort wasn't going to kill him.

That when Harry felt two hands being placed on his shoulders and he turn to looked at Voldemort who was now at the same eye-level as him. Voldemort couldn't believe how much Dumbledore had put this child thought, not to mention that this was his son!

"It's alright Harry!" said Voldemort.

"I just wish I could be forgotten disappear. Relive my life!" said Harry not caring what anyone did anymore.

"There is a way."

"WHAT?"

"I know how to well turn you back into a four year old but that's the youngest I know how to do and not risk killing you."

Harry looked at Voldemort and slowly got up. He stood there did he really want this. What about Hermonie, Ron and his other friends. Wait they all knew who he was, even Ron and Hermonie. He then remember the day he heard them talking.

Flashback 

_Harry was walking into the dorm room to hear Ron and Hermonie talking quietly._

"_Are you sure Ron?" asked Hermonie._

"_Yes my dad told me!" said Ron._

"_You mean that Harry is…"_

"_Is what?" asked Harry walking over._

"_Umm.. the best chance at a happy future!" said Ron._

"_Oh!"_

_End of Flashback!_

Harry turns to Voldemort and nodded telling him to do it. Voldemort raised his wand and looked at Harry as a blue light lit him. Soon the light clear and where Harry was just standing was a little kid.

Voldemort reach down and picked him up and Harry who lean against him scared as he grabbed Voldemort's Cloak.

"Come my son!" said Voldemort. "I promise no one will harm you again!"


	4. Chapter 4 My son!

Voldemort walked to his hideout and step inside. Harry saw a bunch of grown men standing there looking over. Harry then gripped harder onto the cloak and was so scared. He hides himself deeper into Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down and knew Harry was really scared and he looked at everyone there. He slowly walked to his throne and took the seat holding Harry on his lap! Voldemort then turn to everyone and back to Harry.

"Sleep now my child!" said Voldemort putting a light sleep charm on Harry who went right to sleep. "My followers! Allow me to introduce my son!"

There were looks of confusion on everyone face. Voldemort held Harry against him knowing that this was his chance to make Harry life worth living.

"He is my son and as such you are to listen to him at all times! If I find out any of you hurt, or refuse his commands you will be killed. Now get out of my sight! Oh yes Harry Potter is no more as well," said Voldemort.

"Do you mean to say you kill him master?" asked Bella stepping forward.

"Trust me Harry is no more!"

Everyone soon turns and left and Voldemort lightly shook Harry. Harry emerald eyes flew open and looked at Voldemort.

"Daddy!" said Harry.

"That is right my son but you are to call me Father!" said Voldemort genteelly.

"Father!"

"My son I am sorry for you being kidnapped from me but do not worry you will be safe from now on, Daniel!"

Voldemort placed Harry or now Daniel on the floor and got up. Daniel watched his dad slowly walked towards the door.

"Come my son! I shall show you to your chambers!" said Voldemort.

Daniel raced after him smiling and Voldemort open the door, thinking that Dumbledore has no more power any longer.

A/N: well there you go. I gave Harry a name change due to Voldemort not wanting to keep it most likely.


	5. Chapter 5 Is harry truly gone

Meanwhile when Daniel was walking beside Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermonie were sitting around a fire and trying to figure out where Harry could be.

"I just don't understand it why would Harry just take off?" asked Ron.

"I know! It's not like him!" said Hermonie.

Dumbledore sat there wondering if they had told Harry the truth of his parents yet. He soon knew they would have said so by now. He knew that if Harry ever found out the truth Voldemort was sure to win the war. It was clear that without Harry they didn't stand a chance.

Dumbledore got up to see Snape walking in. Dumbledore looked at him to see him very tired and looked ready to just sink into the chair he now sat in.

"Did you find anything?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not good news!" said Snape.

"What is it sir?" asked Hermonie.

"It seems that Potter is no more by the way Lucius was going on today!" said Snape.

"So Harry is dead?" asked Ron looking confused.

"I don't know. There was something about the way the meeting was run that didn't make any sense," said Snape trying to gather his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well for starters, Voldemort didn't seem overjoyed about Potter's defeat. Almost like he knew it wasn't true but what confused me the most was that he walked in with a small child. I almost thought it was Potter due to his eyes and his black hair but it just didn't add up," said Snape.

Dumbledore turned and looked at the fire. He knew that there was a spell to turn someone into a child but it would only work if the person were willing to become a child again. He looked at Hermonie and Ron who were looking at him hoping he had the answers.

"There is a spell to turn someone into a four year old child but the person has to want to become a child again," said Dumbledore.

"But why would Harry agree to that?" asked Ron.

"Do you think Potter knows about the true father's identity?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore knew it might be a reason but he had hid that information from him all these years so it seems unlikely.

"Severus, do you think you can keep an eye out for some more information about this child!" said Dumbledore.

"I can try but Voldemort not very well going to tell people much about his son!" said Snape.

"Son?" asked Ron.

"That is what he called him so that is what I am gathering!" said Snape. "But I will see what I can find out about this!"

"Good!" said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile we'll keep looking for anything about Harry!"


	6. Chapter 6 I will not lie to you

Daniel walked into a room after following his father down the halls. Voldemort open the door and both he and Daniel step in. Daniel looked at the room it was amazing. Voldemort watched his son eyes grow wide.

"Like it son?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes father! What is this room?" asked Daniel.

"It's my chamber! It's right near yours in case you ever need me!" said Voldemort taking a seat on the bed. "Come here my son!"

Daniel sat on the bed beside Voldemort and looked up at him. Daniel was amazed at his father walked, and even how he always seem to be in control. He also knew that his father was one of the most powerful people out there.

"Son!" said Voldemort.

"Yes?" asked Daniel.

"You asked me who Harry Potter was correct?"

"Yes sir!"

"I will never lie to you Daniel unless I feel it is best for your safety but this one I will answer. You are Harry Potter!"

"What?"

"You are my son by blood but you were stolen away from me by Dumbledore so I never got the chance to raise you. You spent almost 17 years being lied too and you found out the truth about who you were and who I was. You came to me and wish that you could relive your life and I perform a spell that allows you to become a four year old again. Daniel I love you had chosen rather to be Harry or not, but this is like a second chance for the both of us! I can undo the spell if you wish!"

Daniel thought about it for a minute as a bunch of flashbacks and turn back to Voldemort.

"No. I am happy like this!" said Daniel. "I do have a question though."

"What is it?" asked Voldemort.

"Will I be as strong as you one day?"

Voldemort lightly laughed at this and Daniel turn away. Voldemort took him into his arms and held him there.

"You are definitely my son Daniel. Yes with time you will become as strong as me if not stronger!" said Voldemort.

Daniel struggled closer to Voldemort and smile. He was safe, and home with someone he knew he could trust more then anything. He soon fell asleep and Voldemort picked him up. He lied him down underneath the covers and lightly moved away a bit of his hair that lied in front of his face.

"Goodnight my son!" said Voldemort. "Now to deal with Dumbledore!"

A/N: Oh no Voldemort vs. Dumbledore in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Dumbledore vs Voldemort

Voldemort walked up to the gates of a place he had once called home "Hogwarts!" He made a small smile knowing that today he would get his revenge on the man who took from him his son!

He opens the gate after getting rid of the protection spells. It had been two full years he had known how to do it but he wanted it to be the right time to plan his attack and now with his son safe at home resting he knew this was the time to act.

He knew Dumbledore was going to question the location to Harry and Voldemort would tell him that he so called chosen one, his son was safe in the comfort of his true father. He walked into the school and glad that the darkness would hide him from view.

He then sat on the stairs waiting for the Dumbledore. He didn't have to wait long before a storm blew in and in walked Dumbledore. Dumbledore closed the door and turn around to face the stairs.

He saw Voldemort step into the light smiling. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and glare at Voldemort who stood there just watching the older men.

"Hello Dumbledore!" said Voldemort.

"Tom!" yelled Dumbledore.

Voldemort shot a stinking curse at the older men when he heard that name being spoken.

"MY NAME IS NO LONGER TOM RIDDLE!" yelled Voldemort.

Dumbledore got up and saw that Voldemort looked ready for the greatest fight of the all.

"Where is Harry Tom!" said Voldemort.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Voldemort hitting him with a stunning spell that sent him flying into the door causing them to break.

Dumbledore rolled down the front steps feeling pain enter into his upper back. He got up and turn to see that Voldemort just stood there looking like he barely had began yet. Voldemort walked down the stairs and Dumbledore took a few steps back giving himself room to duel with the dark lord.

"Must have been nice tearing up my life bit by bit!" said Voldemort as their blasts bounced back and fourth.

"You are the one that did that Tom!" said Dumbledore.

Voldemort knew Dumbledore mind was elsewhere due to how easy he was gaining the upper hand.

"You took away both my wife and my son!" said Voldemort hitting Dumbledore with yet another stunning curse. "I have won Dumbledore. Harry knows who he is and he is safe with me!"

With that Dumbledore turn and stare at Voldemort who show a quick image of a four year old resting in a bed. Dumbledore's eyes grew wide and saw the image fade away. Just then he saw the killing curse heading towards him.

Voldemort waited for the blast to hit but he saw Dumbledore vanish and looked around. He then used his magic to see a portkey had been used.

"We will finish this another time then!" said Voldemort as he too took a portkey and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8 Rain storm

Dumbledore landed hard on the floor of Snape Manor and Snape raced over. Snape looked to tell that Dumbledore must have been facing against the dark lord. Dumbledore got up and turn to Snape.

"Harry found out who he was!" said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Snape?

"I was facing Voldemort and he show me Harry resting. It's him Severus, the little four years old. I know it!"

"Then what are we too do?"

"I don't know! Voldemort like you said isn't about to yet Harry out of his sight if he has any say about it!"

"Why in the world would Potter just join him though?"

"Cause we have all lied to him including his godfather and his friends. Harry feels that at least Voldemort hasn't lied to him!"

"So you were fighting the dark lord then?"

"Yes! Without Harry we don't stand a chance! He is the only one with the power to end this!"

Snape got Dumbledore a healing potion, but meanwhile Daniel had woken up due to the storm outside. Daniel eyes lit up with fear when he didn't see his father. The lightly flashed and the thunder boomed.

Soon Daniel raced out of the room to see if he could find his father. He kept running not knowing that he had run right outside. He kept running and soon hit what seem like a barrier. He could feel the cold rain hitting him and he fell to the ground. The lightly flashed and the thunder made him want to yell out.

Just then Voldemort was walking up to the gate when he saw Daniel on the ground scared out of his mind. He wasted no time and raced up to the gate pulling it open. He then got down to see Daniel was soaked from head to toe.

"Daniel!" said Voldemort.

"Father?" asked Daniel looking over.

Voldemort knew he had to get Daniel out of this rain so he picked him up blocking him from the rain. He got inside and brought Harry to his room.

"Stay here! I am going to get you a pair of clean clothes!" said Voldemort putting him down.

Voldemort got Daniel a pair of new robes he had order after he preformed the spell and went back to his room. Daniel stood there looking at the floor. Water and mud dripped from his robe and Voldemort slowly got down at eye level.

He got Daniel out of his robe and soon was dressed in clean clothes.

"I'm sorry!" said Daniel.

Voldemort looked up and brought a towel to him by the waved of his wand.

"Daniel, I want you to promise me something!" said Voldemort as he dry his hair.

"Yes?" question Daniel.

"I want you to promise me you will never do that again. I understand that you are scared but you could have been hurt out there. If you are ever so scared and you cannot find me I want you to stay in this room and repeat over and over again 'I will be alright!'"

Daniel looked at him wondering what that would do just repeating it.

"I will hear you say that due to the charm on this room that I have just placed and I will get to you as fast as I can! Promise me Daniel!" said Voldemort.

"I promise Father!" said Daniel lightly hugging the dark lord.

Voldemort lightly pulled him away and looked at Daniel eyes that were still filled with fear, he signed and looked at the room.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" asked Voldemort?

"Can I?" asked Daniel.

"If you like!" said Voldemort.

Daniel nodded and got into the bed. Voldemort tucked him in and soon Daniel was fast asleep.

"Only you will ever see me like this my son!" said Voldemort.

A/N: I couldn't help but put that in. Well more to come I am glad you are liking it.


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapping Daniel

It was the next morning when Daniel awoke to see his father resting beside him. Daniel snuggles closer to him. This woke Voldemort up in the process. Voldemort gave him a look and sat up.

"What is it and kids with not sleeping in late?" asked Voldemort.

Daniel lightly began to laugh as he saw Voldemort get up. He then turn to see it was only 5 o'clock in the morning. That when he turned and looked out the small window where the sun was slowly entering the dark room. He got up and tried to reach the window.

Voldemort watched his son try to reach the small window that was near the very top of the room. He almost laugh but remember that there was an early meeting pretty soon and knew better of it.

"Son! I have a meeting to attend to this morning!" said Voldemort. "If I allow you to play outside will you give me your word you will stay where I put you!"

"Yes!" said Daniel.

"Alright! Go get change!"

So Daniel raced off leaving Voldemort to do the same. Soon Voldemort was in the hall waiting for his son. Daniel walked out wearing a light green robe the brought out the brightest of his eyes.

Voldemort nodded and told him to follow him. They soon enter into what look like a small garden. Voldemort watched his son looked around and Voldemort soon heard his followers arriving.

"You are to stay here till I come to get you!" said Voldemort.

"Yes sir!" said Daniel as he raced off to play.

Voldemort walked away and composed himself before entering into the meeting room. As soon as he enters he saw Lucius and one of the lower level death eaters fighting over something.

"Silence you two fools!" yelled Voldemort.

"I'm sorry my lord!" said the lower one bowing.

"I do not forgive such acts. Now what was the meaning of this fight?"

"My lord?" asked Lucius.

"Yes?"

"It was about your son my lord!"

Voldemort eyes grew wide but he soon turned them into a huge glare. Lucius looked at Voldemort feeling a sudden chill in the room.

"Bluke was saying how we serve under you for years and now this child come in and takes away our place of power at your side, well actually he called him a brat my lord. I was yelling at him to silence him since you son is our master as much as you are!" said Lucius.

"Is this Bluke?" asked Voldemort.

Bluke didn't say anything but his eyes lit with new fear Voldemort then went into his mind to see that it was indeed what had occur.

"No one speaks of my son in such a manor!" yelled Voldemort as he performs the killing curse!

Snape stood there and knew that this meeting was vital but he had to find Harry and get him out of here before he was tricked more and more into this side of the war being right. He was glad that he could block out such thoughts from his mind!

"Snape do you know of Dumbledore whereabouts?" asked Voldemort.

"No my lord! He came to me after your battle but I didn't dare take him on due to me being a spy and that would only hurt you in the end. I also figure you would wish to destroy him yourself. I am sorry if I let you down with my choice of actions. I do know that Dumbledore has gone to a hiding place where none but him knows the location of!" said Snape.

Voldemort said nothing but dismissed Snape before anyone else due to Snape telling him of an order meeting he had to attend. Snape bowed and left the room. There had been no such meeting but he needed this time to search for Harry and he could be anywhere.

He search every room on the upper floor knowing that Voldemort chamber was down this way. He then walked back downstairs. He didn't dare try a point me spell due to the protection on the house.

He soon came to what looked like a garden. He was about to turn to look somewhere else when he heard something giggle. He walked over to see a younger vision of Harry running around laughing.

He very slowly moved over and made sure he stay out of Harry sight not wanting the boy to scream causing Voldemort to hear him. He then perform a curse to make Harry block out.

Daniel was standing there enjoying the light breeze when he felt something hit his head. He then felt darkness coming over him as he felt his knees give out.

Snape caught the young boy before he hit the floor and pulled out a portkey and said the intention. Then he was gone with Daniel safe in his arms.

Soon the meeting ended and Voldemort went to the garden to get Daniel to not see him. He took off searching everywhere but he soon return to the garden to see a echo of a memory. He couldn't tell who it was since Daniel had his back turn to him but he watched as the boy got hit and was taken away.

Voldemort knew the only one to be able to do this was Dumbledore. He knew that he had to get Daniel back before he lost him again so he went to call Snape.

A/N: Aww… Daniel is kidnapped and yes I don't want Snape to be a suspect yet even though it would make perfect sense but trust me the story needs Snape as the order's spy.

Next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Get my son back Snape

Snape landed outside Black Manor and Dumbledore got up and walked over. There in Snape's arms was none other then Harry at the age of four.

"You realises Voldemort is going to stop at nothing till Harry is return!" said Snape handing Harry over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded knowing the risk his friend was taking. He slowly placed Harry on a sofa and lightly began shaking him.

Daniel eyes flew open and he looked around. He knew this wasn't the garden but then he saw that this was Black Manor. He turns to see Dumbledore sitting there beside him. He then made to punch the old man.

"Harry calm down!" said Dumbledore!

Daniel eyes were now full of anger as he tried to hurt this man.

"What has Voldemort done to you!" asked Dumbledore.

"He hasn't done anything!" said Daniel. "Unlike you!"

Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't be willing to trust him yet so he told Snape to lock him in one of the room not being able to do it himself. Meanwhile Voldemort was sitting in his room.

"Daniel!" said Voldemort.

Voldemort stood there wondering what to do. There was no way he was going to come this close to having his child back to lose him yet again. He had called Snape a while ago but knew that with the meeting it would be a while.

He soon sat in the meeting room, feeling terrible for not being able to do anything to save Harry. Then he saw Snape appear before him and he quickly bowed!

"Was Dumbledore at the order meeting?" asked Voldemort.

Perfect he believes it to be Dumbledore. He knew he best answer soon if he wanted to remain as a spy for the order.

"No he wasn't my lord!" said Snape.

"My son has been kidnapped Snape!" said Voldemort. "You are to find him Snape, and I want him back with me SOON!"

"I will do everything in my power to insure that my lord!"

"You better!"

Snape soon was dismissed and he wonder what Dumbledore was planning since he knew he couldn't keep Voldemort at bay for long at this.

A/N: Snape is caught in the middle, Daniel is lock up, and Voldemort anger taking new forms. More to come.


	11. Chapter 11 The dream

Daniel stares out the window scared. All he wanted was to be with his father again but he knew he didn't have the power to destroy Dumbledore. The only way was to return to how he was only a few days ago but he didn't want to do that.

Daniel lightly cried and wonders what he was to do. He knew that Dumbledore would try and use him yet again. He also knew that without him the world would be in more trouble since he knew Voldemort would listen to him.

He then turns to see Dumbledore come in. He stares at the floor as food was placed in front of him. Dumbledore looked at Harry to see the hated running in his eyes yet again.

"Come now Harry you must eat!" said Dumbledore.

"I sooner die then do what you want of me!" said Daniel. "And my name is Daniel!"

"Harry you mustn't listen to Voldemort!"

"Why not?"

"He is trying to trick you!"

"I know all about my past Dumbledore!" said Daniel in a weak voice of that of a four year old. "I want my dad!"

"He is dead Harry!"

"No!"

"Yes he is!"

"No! My dad is the Dark Lord!"

"Harry!"

"I want my daddy!"

With that Daniel began crying lightly. He wanted to go home this place scared him and all he wanted was to be with his father safe in his strong arms. He lightly looked at the robes on him and held them closer to him.

Dumbledore was at a lost. Harry was their last hope and Voldemort knew that.

"Harry please listen too me!" pleaded Dumbledore.

"NO!" said Daniel.

Dumbledore left the room and Harry lightly cried there. He looked at the food. Even thought he was hungry he didn't dare eat what was given to him.

Soon one long week for everyone went by. Snape was trying his best to keep Voldemort at bay by saying he was do everything he could but Dumbledore wasn't saying anything. Sometimes he came back with deep scares that made both Dumbledore and him wonder what to do.

Harry was still lock in that room and every day Dumbledore tried to Harry to listen but he didn't. Nor did he eat anything or even drink anything either. He just sat by the window staring out.

"What are we going to do Albus?" asked Snape tending to a deep cut.

"I don't know!" said Dumbledore. "Harry just won't listen to a word I am saying! He not eating either!"

"Well that makes sense. He is scared of you. He not about to eat anything you give him."

"Yes but it has been a week!"

"I know Albus. Voldemort remain me today before giving me this!"

Meanwhile Harry was sitting by the window and looked out at the sky. He missed his father so much and he soon fell into a deep sleep. In his sleep he enter into a fog cover place he looked around to see his father walking over.

Dream 

"_Harry!" said Voldemort._

"_Father!" said Harry running to him giving him a hug._

"_Oh my son!"_

"_Father where are we?"_

"_This is a special room Harry, it allows us to see one another in your sleep. Where are you Harry?"_

"_Black Manor!"_

_Voldemort then looked at Harry seeing he didn't look to good._

"_What happen Harry?" asked Voldemort._

"_What do you mean?" asked Harry._

"_You don't look to good."_

"_I haven't been eating, drinking or getting very much sleep!"_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Too scared!"_

"_Harry listens to me. You have to look after yourself. I want you to eat everything!"_

"_But what if it's…"_

"_I wouldn't let that happen. When they leave do this say Isto!"_

"_Isto?"_

"_It is a simple spell it will tell you if you are in danger if you take it into your body."_

"_How will I know?"_

"_It will say yes or no but only you will hear it!"_

"_Ok father!" said Harry. "I want to go home!"_

"_I know! I know! I want you with me too Harry. I am going to get you out of there as soon as I can!"_

_Harry soon felt the dream coming to a close and was soon pulled awake._

_End of dream._

Daniel looked to see once again Dumbledore was there. He turns away and looked out at the sky. Dumbledore tried to talk to him but Harry just didn't say anything. He then left the room leaving a plate of food near Harry.

Daniel quickly picked up the food and looked at it.

"Isto!" said Daniel.

Daniel saw that the food was indeed safe to eat so he slowly began to eat but couldn't eat very much and placed it away from him. He was filled with new hope for he knew that at least his father was with him when he dreamed!


	12. Chapter 12 Escaping

Snape went for yet another meeting but he wonders what was going to happen this time. Voldemort was mad as it was and yet he still didn't have any information. He walked into the room and saw Voldemort standing there.

"I know where to find my son!" said Voldemort.

"Where is that my lord?" asked Snape?

"At Black Manor!"

"How did you come upon this information?"

"That is my secret Snape. Go to Black Manor and bring me my son. Mark my words Snape return empty handed or if you fail you won't be able to do so again! GO!"

Snape left and took off trying to think. Now what was he to do? Bringing Harry to Voldemort meant nothing but trouble but he knew that he was needed as a spy. He got to Black Manor and turn to Dumbledore who walked over.

"He knows Potter is here!" said Snape.

"What?" asked Dumbledore?

"I don't know how but he does! Now he wants me to bring Potter to him or be killed!"

"Snape as much as a spy is needed and as much as I am glad you take the risk to do so. It appears you will have to quit since giving up Harry can't be done!"

"I guess your right!"

Meanwhile upstairs Daniel was looking around for a way out of the room. He soon saw the sheets and slowly pulled them off the bed. He quickly tied the ends together as tightly as he could and threw them out the window after he tied one of the ends to the bed.

He looked down and slowly made his way down his rope made of sheets. He was scared due to the fact that if he fell he would surely be in trouble due to the pain if he weren't killed that is.

He soon got to the end and let go. He then slowly began to look around all he needed was to get far effort away so that he could get some rest and tell his father where he was so he could be picked up.

Daniel ran as fast as he could into the woods and began looking around. He soon saw a large tree and began to climb it. He fell a few times due to climbing trees wasn't a skill that he had. But he soon made it to the third branch up. He slowly closed his eyes and hope that he saw his father in the dream again.

Dream 

"_Father!" Yelled Daniel. "Father!"_

_Daniel was nervous since he couldn't see his father anywhere._

"_Father!" yelled Daniel._

"_Daniel, relax I am right here!" said Voldemort._

"_Father!" said Daniel running over to him. "I got out of Black Manor. I am in the woods behind it!"_

"_Ok, just stay there I will come and get you!"_

"_Alright!"_

_End of Dream._

Daniel sat there hiding when he heard a bunch of people coming his way. Thinking it was his father Daniel got down and turn to see it was the order. Mad Eye stood there and Daniel felt fear like never before.

"There he is!" yelled Dumbledore. "Just knock him out!"

Mad Eye nodded and sent a blast towards Daniel who dodge it and took off running. He soon was back off into a small hill he knew he wouldn't have time to get over. He turns to see Mad Eye walking over. He closed his eyes, as a blast was about to hit him.

Just then Daniel felt something grab a hold of him and pull him away. He turns to see his father standing there.

"Father!" said Daniel.

"Daniel listens to me! I want you to run straight over there and you will find Lucius! He's been told to get you out of here! Now go!" sad Voldemort lightly pushing him on his way.

Daniel wasted no time and took off to where his father had pointed. Voldemort then turned and faced Dumbledore!

A/N: This story is far from over! More to come!


	13. Chapter 13 You are safe now

Daniel raced over to where his father and saw Lucius standing there. He quickly ran over and Lucius took the young child in his arms. He then portkey them safely back at the hideout.

Daniel stood there waiting for his father to show but soon saw the doors open. He ran over to see Voldemort come in.

"Father!" said Daniel as he embraced his father.

"Daniel!" said Voldemort.

"Father!" said Daniel as he cried into his father's arms.

"Daniel you need to clam down. You are safe now! Come I will take you to your room you need to get some rest."

So Voldemort and Daniel walked down the hall. Daniel was worried by the way his father was acting.

"Father you're angry with me aren't you!" said Daniel when they were away from Lucius.

"What?" asked Voldemort looking over at Daniel?

"I mean you seem so angry!"

"It's not you I'm angry with! Daniel I will explain when we are in your room!"

Soon they were in Daniel room and Voldemort took a seat on the bed. Daniel sat beside him and waited knowing his father would never lie to him.

"Daniel I made a promise to you I would never lie so here it is. I am known as the Dark Lord. Almost the whole world can't even say my name due to that image. I know this is going to be hard to understand but while we are in public I mustn't confront you. In will only put you in more danger. That is why I didn't hug you or anything," said Voldemort.

"Oh I see!" said Daniel who was trying his best to understand.

Voldemort pulled Daniel into his arms and held him close. Daniel relaxes in his father arms and wonders what he was trying to tell him.

"You mean more to me then anything on this earth Daniel! Even thought this is killing me to have to treat you differently then I do when we are alone, I remind myself that it is for your own safety. Please understand Daniel!" said Voldemort.

"I… understand!" said Daniel as he yawns.

"Get some sleep my son."

So Daniel lied down and Voldemort was about to leave when he heard Daniel say something.

"So why are you mad?" asked Daniel.

"I am mad because I couldn't give you the protection you needed and I came so close to losing you!" said Voldemort. "I am mad at myself!"

"Don't be!"

"What?"

"I love you father and the only way I was able to stay calm was cause I knew you would find me and save me!"

Voldemort nodded and left the room allowing Daniel to get some much-needed rest.

A/N: Yes there will be more on what happen in the forest but not till later.


	14. Chapter 14 Dumbledore vs Daniel

Many years passed by without a second thought. Voldemort kept a very close eye on his son as he grew up into a strong young men. Soon his son would be turning 17 for the first time due to the time spell. Voldemort sat in his chambers trying to think when the door open.

He knew it was Daniel due to the fact he alone was allow to enter his chambers without knocking.

"So your awake father!" said Daniel.

"Of course!" said Voldemort.

Daniel looked about the same as he did before only a lot more like him at 17 instead of James Potter. He looked at his son who stood there wearing a clock made out of scales of a weak dragon.

"So am I finally going to be able to act against the one that destroy me life the first time?" asked Daniel.

"You sure you are ready to face Dumbledore?"

"Sure. You thought me everything I know."

"Yes, good point."

"Don't worry father! Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

"Just be careful and make sure you have a portkey on you!"

"I know! I know! Greez you worry way to much!"

With that Daniel left the room and Voldemort watched his son take off to do a job that he wanted to do since he was four.

Daniel raced up to Black Manor and walked into the woods. He slowly turns to see what looked like a much older visions of his friends Ron and Hermonie. Due to the 13 years passing they were now 30 and he had no idea how much had happen to them.

He step out and stood there. Hermonie was the first to turn and notice him there.

"Harry is that really you?" asked Hermonie remembering their old friend who they were told was placed under an ageing spell.

"My name is Daniel!" said Daniel. "It's been a long time Hermonie, Ron!"

"Why have you come here?" asked Ron.

"I am here for my own reasons Ron," said Daniel.

"Harry do you have any idea what is going on!" asked Hermonie.

"No and I could care less. I've been lie too my whole life as Harry but as Daniel I have power, respect and life based on the truth. Voldemort has never lie to me and that is more then I can say about you guys," yelled Daniel.

"Harry!" yelled Hermonie.

"Daniel. What is with you people and that not being clear?"

"Fine! Daniel what are you talking about!" asked Ron.

"You guys were told who I was and you didn't tell me! I overheard you guys talking one night," said Daniel.

"Daniel we promise Dumbledore we wouldn't tell!" said Hermonie.

"Forget it! Those days just seem like one long nightmare. I have no business with you guys anyway. I am here for Dumbledore!" said Daniel.

"Harry," said Dumbledore walking over.

"Hello professor and its Daniel for the 15th time!" said Daniel.

"So after 13 years I see you once again." said Dumbledore.

"What did you expect my father to kill me or something?"

"Harry you can't even see that he is using you to get what he wants!"

"No I see things just find!"

"Harry!"

"All I see is a wash-up old fool that stole a child of a proper life and gave him one full of sadness, and lies!"

"Harry!"

"ITS DANIEL! My name is Daniel. It is my true name given to me by my true father!"

Daniel pulled out his wand and Dumbledore looked at the boy he once knew as Harry.

"Harry just listen to me!" said Dumbledore. "A true father wouldn't want you to become evil."

"You really are a fool. I've wanted to kill you since the day I was kidnapped by your pet snake Snape. Must have been real hard on you to find out he was killed because of your orders!" said Daniel laughing an evil laugh. "What's the matter Dumbledore can't say anything cause you know it too be true!"

"Listen to me!"

"Stop wasting your time Dumbledore! Harry is gone!" said Ron turning away.

"I see you have improve Ron, good thing since I would hate to have to destroy you!" said Daniel looking at Ron.

Soon Dumbledore and Daniel were into one huge fight. Daniel soon had Dumbledore knocked to the ground.

"How does it feel to have the power you hope to use as a weapon against you?" asked Daniel. "Goodbye you old fool!"

"Stop!" yelled Hermonie.

Daniel turns and looked at Hermonie who stood there lightly crying.

"Please Harry if our friendship ever meant anything to you then please don't do this!" said Hermonie who got in front of Dumbledore.

"Why do you put yourself at risk like this?" asked Daniel.

"Because I knew you Harry or Daniel or whatever! Please I understand you are hurt but is this truly what you want cause if it is you might as well kill me while you are at it."

Daniel stood there and turned away. He began walking when Ron got in front of him.

"See I told you Harry still lives inside you!" said Ron.

"Don't be a fool Ron!" said Daniel knocking him to the ground. "I just don't have time to deal with this! My father told me to kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone so I don't have any need to continue on this date!"

With that Daniel was gone with a flash. Hermonie drop to the ground and Dumbledore looked at the girl.

"You shouldn't have done that!" said Dumbledore.

"But I am glad she did!" said Ron.

A/N: Well I know there was a one bit time hop but don't worry you will see what went on for Daniel in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15 The lake

Daniel sat by a river and gathers his thoughts. Why didn't he kill Hermonie? Was it that she still held some value to him? He soon heard someone and turn to see it was his father.

"You seem at a lost!" said Voldemort.

"I didn't kill him!" said Daniel.

"I know!"

"All because of some stupid girl!"

"That girl was your friend son a long time ago!"

"But I am not Harry! He died years ago!"

"Not really when you think about it!"

"Father!"

"Relax Daniel. I am just trying to expel the feeling you have!"

"I'm sorry as well!"

Daniel got up and tosses a rock into the river. He then watched the ripples move out.

"Father?" asked Daniel.

"Yes?" asked Voldemort.

"I have dream of the day like today but I need to know. If I decided not to be what I am now would you still love me?"

"Daniel I would love you even if you were on Dumbledore's side!"

"I don't know why my life seems so incomplete. Like I have power, respect and a life I have always dream of but yet something feels like it's missing."

"Daniel things will become clear when they are ready too."

"I can only hope so."

Daniel stares at the river and wonder if his father remember the day he first came to this river.

"You remember the first time I came here?" asked Daniel.

"Yes you were eight at the time," said Voldemort.

"It was so long ago it feels almost like a dream!"

"Sometimes that can happen. Your mother almost feels like a dream to me at times,"

"So how do you hold onto her?"

"By looking at you. You remain me that she did indeed live and that we were indeed in love."

Daniel was only half-listening as he began to flashback to the first time he came here.

Flashback 

Daniel was training with his dad mostly just simple spells since he was no near ready for the really dark ones yet when he came upon this very river. He stare out at the crystal clear waters and slowly walked over.

_He reaches his hand into the cold waters and watched the ripples move out. Daniel had never seen anything like this before. His eyes were fill with a strange feeling as if he had been here before._

_He heard sounds behind him and turn to see his father walking out._

"_Where are we?" asked Daniel._

"_Your mother's favourite spot." said Voldemort. "Crystal River."_

"_Odd name."_

"_Your mother named it not me!"_

"_Oh."_

"_Don't worry about it I said the same thing when she first said it."_

_Daniel slowly got up and tried to take in this sight. He knew there was something about this river that made his feel connected._

"_This is where your mother and I first meet as well!" said Voldemort._

"_Really?" asked Daniel._

"_Yes!"_

"_What was it like?"_

"_I came out here to deal with a huge problem and I stop here at this very spot. Then I watched as a lovely angel walked out and stop. Her bright emerald eyes were full of kindness and they seem to call to me."_

"_So it was love at first sight!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_What did my mom think?"_

"_I can't say if it was love at first sight for her but when we started talking and soon I heard people calling me. You mom was a bit shocked to find out I was Lord Voldemort but her eyes soften and told me to meet her here the next day!"_

"_So when did she tell you about me!"_

"_7 months later!"_

"_Oh I see."_

"_Daniel."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Come on we best get home!"_

"_Ok!"_

_End of Flashback_

Daniel felt someone a hand being placed on his shoulder and slowly made to turn when Voldemort stop him.

"What?" asked Daniel confused?

"Nothing," said Voldemort. "Let's get going."

Daniel continue walking not caring anymore what happen to him. He fell to the ground as tears escaped his eyes. He hated how he was suppose to be one of the strongest out there and yet he could even figure what was making him like this.

Voldemort was confused as he lean down so he was at eye level with his son. He knew his son was eating away at his very heart and wonder what he should do.

"Why do I brother?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel you must come to your senses!" yelled Voldemort hoping to snap Daniel out of this.

"I can't even kill an old man!"

"Daniel! Not everyone can kill and you don't have too!"

"But I am your son!"

"Exactly my point. I chose a life of darkness due to my past. I want you happy Daniel no matter what you chose."

"But I don't even know what I want anymore."

"Yes you do Daniel. It is deep inside you. Daniel I want you to go and do what you want to do."

With that Daniel nodded and looked out at the river. He was so confused. After all this time and pain that he held inside of him he knew that something else was deep within. He looked at the river and knew that it lead to someone he needed to speak with.

"I will be back one day," said Daniel as he step into the river.

"Be careful my son," said Voldemort as he watched his son disappear with the current.

A/N: Well there you go more to come! Right now I am having internet problems so I am trying to post but it isn't working for me.


	16. Chapter 16 Seeing Sirius

Daniel let the current lead him this way and that and soon he landed on a shore that he knew wasn't among the living. He waited there and pull together his thoughts.

"Sirius!" said Daniel into the air.

"I'm right here!" said a voice Daniel only heard as echoes now that seem to travel in the wind.

Daniel turned and faced his godfather who stood there without any expression on his face.

"It been so long Sirius I almost forgot what you look liked," said Daniel.

"Well look at you. Harry… I mean Daniel…" started Sirius.

"You can call me Harry. For some odd reason it sounds right from you! Your mad at me aren't you? I mean I went to live with the men that used you to get me into the trap that got you killed!"

"I am not mad! I didn't know who you really were Harry till that day right before my death."

"What?"

"James never told me. I found out the same way you did. I read something Dumbledore drop and I started putting things together. I was planning on telling you and together we would figure out what to do but you were in danger and well you know what happen."

"I am so confused. I mean who am I? What do I want?"

"None can answer that but you Harry."

"I know but still…"

Sirius walked closer and Daniel looked at him. Daniel felt Sirius arms warp around him. They were cold but Daniel could care less about that.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Daniel.

"The same thing as Voldemort. I want you to be happy Harry and no matter what you chose in the end I will always be with you," said Sirius as a bell began playing. "I have to go now Harry."

Daniel nodded and felt Sirius disappear. He walked back to the river and began heading back to the land of the living. He knew that he had to figure this out. He walked away from the river to where the remains to where the he his stepfather once lived.

He looked around and knew this is where it all began. He soon turned and looked at the sky that seem to turn purple one second and bright orange the next. Daniel then moved to Private Drive and stop outside the house of his aunt and uncle. He hadn't seen them since he was 16. Even though this sounded strange but he did somewhat miss them, very odd.

His life was full of downs when he was Harry but it did have some good in it such as Hogwarts and his friends. That when he came to Black Manor and his mind flash to Sirius. He knew that no matter what Sirius would always be with him.

He knew Dumbledore was near and he knew that he was the cause to all the pain in his life, but then Daniel remember that this old men used to protect him. Was it all for the chance of destroying Voldemort or could he really have cared for him?

Daniel stops and saw a girl with red hair sitting beside Ron. He knew this to be Ginny. He would know her anywhere. She was another person that made his life special. He knew that he once had feelings for her and he knew he still did.

He walked over and Ron jumped up. Daniel looked away with tears in his eyes. Ron walked over and pull Daniel into a hug.

"It's ok Daniel," said Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find myself," said Daniel as he sat down in the grass beside Ron.

"Oh,"

"I am so lost. You are right Ron, Harry still lives somewhere in me."

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I go by Daniel now but yeah it's me," said Daniel.

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Daniel looking at the sky.

"Come, you need to get some rest," said Ron helping him up. "And don't worry Hermonie and I brought this place so Dumbledore isn't here."

Daniel was glad to hear that, as he wasn't sure if he could take seeing the old men right now. Daniel lied in a nice warm bed and soon fell into a good night rest.

A/N: This story is coming to a close very soon. I really enjoy writing this story and I am glad to see that many other enjoy it. I know I tend to pose quite a bit on one go it's just when I am writing I tend not to stop and post one by one but rather a lot due to the creative ideas running in my head. More to be added very soon.


	17. Chapter 17 This has to stop

Daniel woke up hours later and went downstairs to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Good morning Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Take a hint will you its Daniel!" said Daniel.

"So you rejoin with us have you?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I have no intension of killing my father. I am here looking for myself. I don't want anything to do with this war anymore."

With that Daniel walked out of the place and went to an old building. He soon heard people coming from both sides and saw the order and father standing there. Daniel sat there confused more then ever.

Soon the war broke out but Daniel still didn't do anything just sit there wondering what to do. He soon saw Dumbledore and Voldemort facing each other. Daniel didn't know why but he jumps in between the two of them.

"Daniel!" said Voldemort.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"No this is pointless!" said Daniel. "You two stand here fighting one another as if it was some kind of a game. Father I know you are hurting because of your past. I was too but trust me even if you manage to win today you won't feel any better. As for you Dumbledore, you think because of your power that you can take control of people lives, my mother, Sirius, so many others and if that is not effort but mine too. Well I will not allow this to continue. I know what I want! I want to see the light return. Father understand what I am saying please!"

"Daniel…"

"I know there is always going to be evil and there will always be good but I know this war is pointless. There is nothing to gain and so much to lose. I cannot live here knowing that this will continue. If you two really plan on destroy each other then destroy me as well so I can at least know I tried!"

Voldemort stare at his son as he drop his wand and stood there. He knew that he couldn't kill Daniel not ever so he drop his wand as well. Dumbledore however wasn't about to let this happen and he shot a powerful blast straight at Daniel who fell to the ground.

"Daniel!" yelled Voldemort holding his son against him.

"Father…" said Daniel.

"I'm here!"

"Please you can't continue this war. Please…"

"I wont. Just hang on."

"I wish I could."

"Daniel please you're the only thing I have left in this world!"

"But I will always be with you!"

"Daniel!"

Daniel smiles and closed his eyes. Voldemort felt his heart being pulled at and turn to Dumbledore. No he wasn't going to fight anymore. He got up holding onto Daniel. Despite him being 17 Voldemort could still carry him if he needed too.

"Tom!" yelled Dumbledore.

"It's over Dumbledore! I no longer care for my former ways!" said Voldemort as he disappears.

A/N: The story is ending in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 I know who I am

Voldemort got Daniel home and lay him down on his bed. Daniel chest rose slowly and steady but Voldemort wonder what had cause Dumbledore to attack Daniel. That really didn't seem like the old fool.

"Daniel?" asked Voldemort.

Daniel didn't open his eyes for deep down he felt at peace like this. He could see nothing around him but then a big glowing light seem to break though the darkness.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was standing there when Hermonie and Ron walked over.

"What were you thinking?" asked Ron.

"I never thought Harry would protect him like that. I was aiming for Voldemort!" said Dumbledore shocked over what he had just did.

"Dumbledore, Harry is Voldemort son, and just like I would protect my dad, Harry would as well. You had no right to even attack Voldemort. Harry might have ended this pointless war anyway!" yelled Hermonie as she began to cry.

"Easy Hermonie!" said Ron pulling her into a hug.

"Let go of me Ron!" said Hermonie.

Meanwhile back with Voldemort he was at a lost as to what to do. He was watching his son slip farther away from him. Voldemort felt like his heart was being ripped into two. First Lilly and now his only son, he would lose both of them.

Daniel on the other hand was trying to see into the light that seem to be getting brighter and brighter.

"Daniel!" said a soft voice.

"Whose there?" asked Daniel trying to see what was talking.

The light soon died down and Daniel looked to see a young woman walking over.

"MOM!" yelled Daniel.

"Yes Daniel!" said Lilly standing there.

"Mom, does this mean what I think it does?"

"No my son. Listen you must keep living. Today is not your time to die."

"But mom how can I continue living when I don't even know who I am anymore?"

"The answer is always been with you my son. Rather you are Daniel or Harry you are still the same person."

"Is that why I can't kill Hermonie?"

"Yes!"

"But how do I break hold of this. All I want is too sleep."

"Daniel listen!"

"To what?"

"Just listen for a minute!"

"Daniel! Wake up!" yelled a voice.

"Father?"

"Yes Daniel. He still needs you in order to help him become the good person that you know lives in him."

"But mom I miss you and Sirius so much!"

"Sirius and I will never be too far away Daniel. We lived with you each day. Daniel one day we will be together again but that day is not today. Now you have to wake up."

Daniel felt the light leave and he tried so hard to wake up. He could hear his father's voice coming in and knew he had to wake up. Soon he push his heavy eyes open and saw his father lightly crying.

"Father?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel!" yelled Voldemort pulling Daniel into him. "I was so scared I would lose you!"

"You almost did! Father!"

"Yes?"

"I saw mom!"

"What?"

"It was really her. She told me that I had to help you become the men that I know as my father and she also told me not to give up on life yet."

"Oh Daniel!"

"Father!"

2 weeks later!

"Father why are you doing this?" asked Daniel.

"I have too Daniel. I have cause a lot of evil in my life and I have to make up for it!" said Voldemort.

"Yes but the kiss!"

"Daniel, thank-you for filling my life with Happiness!"

"Father!"

"I'm have to do this son!"

Daniel nodded and with his father they arrive at the place where the kiss was to be preformed. Voldemort was put into a pair of handcuffs and lightly pull away.

"Wait!" yelled Daniel.

They stopped and Daniel didn't care the whole wizard world was watching. He just pull his father into a tight hug.

"I will never forget you!" said Daniel as a tear roll down his cheek.

Voldemort nodded and was pull to the dementor. Ron and Hermonie stood beside Daniel as the kiss was preformed. After the kiss was done, Daniel looked at the body of his father. He knew he couldn't bear to think about his father being like this so he had ask the minister if he could destroy the body after.

"You want us to come?" asked Hermonie.

"No I have to do this alone!" said Daniel.

Daniel walked to the lake where he was told this is where his father meant his mom. He slowly burned the body and threw the ashes into the water. He then heard a whispers and turn to see nothing was there.

"Goodbye my son! I will always love you!" said a voice.

Daniel knew this was his father's final goodbye and soon headed back to his friends. Daniel knew he had to make his own life now with the war ended, his future looked straight ahead.

Ron and Hermonie stood there and Daniel looked behind him once more.

"Daniel?" asked Ron.

"Why are you guys doing this?" asked Daniel.

"Your our friend always and forever!" said Hermonie.

That's when it hit him, he knew who he was. It was like someone had put the light now and the darkness that once shadow that answer was now clear.

"Coming Daniel?" asked Ron.

"I'll be along in a minute!" said Daniel.

"Alright!"

Once they were gone Daniel turn to the sky and knew the words he had to speak.

"My name is Daniel. I am the son to Lord Voldemort and Lilly Evens. Friends to Ron and Hermonie Weasley, but of all things: I am my own person and not someone else!"

With that Daniel lived out a full life filled with happiness and he never forgot anything about the lives he had live. Soon at the age of 87 he passed on and now when they speak his name they remember him as the one who found who he really was.

A/N: Well that is it. I would like to say thanks to all the support.


End file.
